The Expierance
by megataylor12345678
Summary: Quinn and Santana have been together since junior year. They both have had problems so they decide that they want to try age play.


I do not own Glee.

Chapter One

No p.o.v

Quinn and Santana have been together since junior year of high school. Quinn had a baby sophomore year of high school and gave her up for adoption. Santana saved Quinn from herself and they fell in love. Santana had a rough childhood, her father was never around and her mother blamed her. So when Santana mentioned age-play Quinn did not object. Santana at school was different person then at home. Santana could be a bitch at school but a sweetheart at home. Santana and Quinn have a best friend Britney whose girlfriend is Rachel. Britney is a sweetheart and everyone knows not to mess with her. They still have not got the concept that because Rachel is dating Brit then she is off limits.

Santana's p.o.v

I was waiting for Quinn and Brit at our lockers before school. Cheerio's practice was cancelled this morning so I decided I was coming in a little later than usual. She saw that Rachel was already by her locker waiting on Brit. I saw Brit stop at Rachel's locker before I saw Quinn.

"Hey babe how was last night," Quinn asked? See last night was the first night in two weeks that I slept without Quinn. She had to be home and my mom has been trying to make it look like she is being a good parent.

"I slept okay, would have been better if I had you there," I whispered. See with the recent activity's like my mom trying to be in my life it has been hard for us to do age-play. So we promised each other that every weekend would be for us and no one else except for Brit and Rach. "I had another nightmare that he came back and he was mean," I said softly. Quinn brought me into her arms and whispered that everything was going to be okay.

"Well we have till Monday because we have no school," Quinn said. I smiled while leaning into kiss her. Kissing Quinn for me is like a total different feeling then when I was sleeping around. I know that Quinn for me is it. While Quinn and I was making out Brit and Rea came over to see if we were ready for class.

"Stop interrupting my kissing time," I said pulling away from my girl. Quinn was blushing and Rachel was tapping her foot impatiently. While I was waiting for Rachel to start lecturing us no one noticed the jock with a slushy. "Rachel I know my best friend loves you but that doesn't mean I do," I said. Just as I finished what I was saying the slushy hit Rachel. "Yo who told you that it was okay that you could slushy her," I yelled at the top of my lungs. The jock stopped in his tracks and turned to face me looking petrified. "Well I don't have all day dumb ass," I yelled.

"Korafsky told me that I had to slushy her if I wanted to stay on varsity I swear I didn't know," he told me shaking.

"Thank you for telling me you can go but if I see that you throw another slushy you are dead," I whispered. He nodded and ran off I went to class so I could tell the teacher why Quinn Britney, and Rachel would not be here for first period. As first period ended I went to the only bathroom that the girls could be in. "hey baby she still getting cleaned up or they leave before I got here," I asked?

"She and Britney ran to her locker to grab more clothes as we finished cleaning her up Korafsky hit her with another one," Quinn whispered. I was beyond pissed everyone knows that Rachel is off limits. I went to the door ad turned to my girl.

"I will be right back okay babe if I am not back before the bell go to class and tell them that I had to get new clothes because I started my period," I said.

"Babe don't get yourself into too much trouble please," Quinn whispered. I kissed her with all I had then walked out the door in search of Korafsky.

"Hey dumb ass what did I tell you about slushying Rachel," I asked walking up to him?

"That she was off limits but to be honest I don't give a shit what you say," He said to me. I got in his face and made a decision I knew I would regret later. I socked him in the face and didn't stop I kept hitting him till he finally caught his footing and nailed me in the jaw and got me to stop. I stepped back and let the football team step in front of me so Korafsky couldn't do any more damage. When I got to class I knew that Quinn was going to kill me.

"Santana Marie what the hell where you thinking trying to fight someone half your size," Quinn said when class ended. I didn't answer because by now my head was killing me and all I wanted was sleep. "Baby what hurts let's get you to the choir room," Quinn whispered. When we got to the choir room it's like there was a switch. Quinn transformed to mommy and I was in my little mindset in seconds.

Quinn's p.o.v

When I got out of class I did not expect Santana to willingly follow me to the choir room so I knew something was wrong. When we got to the choir room I knew something was wrong because instantly Santana was little San. "What's wrong baby," I asked?

"Mommy my head huwts," San whispered. My heart broke when I saw the tears in her eyes. I could tell she was regretting her decision to confront Korafsky by herself. Then out of nowhere Britney shows up.

"I heard what happened is she okay," Britney asked?

"She instantly went to her little self when we got here; I think she has a small concussion I need to get her to a doctor do you think you can cover for us?"

"Yeah of course no problem take care of her and make sure you don't take her to Lima general her dad will be that dick and take her as a patient," Brit whispered to me. I nodded my thanks and walked with Santana to the car. When we got to my car I could tell that San was ready to fall asleep.

"Baby you can't fall asleep okay," I said to her. She nodded and put her head up against the window.


End file.
